Гипотеза Ходжа. Описание проблемы на русском.
Переведено с помощью google translator. Оригинал находится здесь: http://www.claymath.org/millennium/Hodge_Conjecture/hodge.pdf Гипотеза Ходжа. Пьер Делинь. 1. Формулировка. Напомним, что псевдо комплексная структура на C^\infty -многообразие X размерности 2N это С-модульная структура на касательном расслоении T_X . Такая модульная структура индуцирует действие группы C^* на T_X , с λ ∈ C^* действуя умножением на λ. По транспорту структур, группы C^* действует также на каждой внешней степени \land^n T_X , а также на комплексифицированном двойной \Omega^n : = Hom (\land^n T_X, C) . Для p + q = n, (p, q)-форма является сечением \Omega^n , на котором λ ∈ C^* действует умножением на \lambda^{-p} \lambda^{-q} . С этого момента, мы предполагаем, X комплексное аналитическое. (p, q)-форма, это к тому же форма, которая в локальных голоморфных координатах, может быть записана в виде Файл:Hodge1.gif и разложение \Omega^n=\oplus\Omega^{p,q} индуцирует разложение d = d'+d'' внешнего дифференциала, где d' (соответственно d'' ) степени (1, 0) (соответственно (0, 1)). Если X компактно и допускает Kэлеровую метрику, например, если X является проективным неособым алгебраическим многообразием, то действие C^* на формы индуцирует действие на когомологию. Точнее, H^n(X, C) является пространством замкнутым n-форм по точным форм, и если мы определим H^{p,q} в пространство замкнутое (p, q)-форм по модулю d'd'' (p - 1, q - 1)-формы, естественное отображение Файл:Hodge2.gif является изоморфизмом. Если мы выберем Kэлеровые структуры на X, можно дать следующую интерпретацию разложению (1) H^n(X, C) : действие C^* на формы коммутирует с оператором Лапласа, следовательно, индуцирует действие C^* на пространство \Eta^n гармонических n-форм. У нас есть \Eta^n\xrightarrow{\sim} H^n(X, C) и H^{p,q} идентифицирует себя с пространством гармонических (p,q)-форм. Когда X движется в голоморфном семействе, фильтрация Ходжа F^p:=\oplus_{a \ge p}H^{a,n-a} из H^n(X, C) лучше ведет себя, чем разложение Ходжа. Локально на пространстве параметров T, H^n(X_t, C) не зависит от t ∈ T и фильтрацию Ходжа можно рассматривать как переменную фильтрации F(t) на фиксированном векторном пространстве. Она варьируется голоморфно с t и подчиняется трансверсальности Гриффитса: в первом порядке по всему t_0 \in T, F^p(t) остается в F^{p-1}(t_0) . До сих пор мы вычислили когомологии использованием C^\infty формы. Мы могли бы также иметь используемые формы с обобщенными коэффициентами функций, то есть токи. В результате группы H^n(X, C) и H^{p,q} то же самое. Если Z представляет собой замкнутое аналитическое подпространство X, комплексной коразмерности p, Z является полным циклом (integral cycle - не знаю как перевести) и, в силу двойственности Пуанкаре, определяет Класс cl(Z) в H^{2p}(X, Z) . Интеграция тока на Z является замкнутой (p, p)-формой с обобщенными коэффициентами функции, представляющей образ cl(Z) в H^{2p}(X, Z) . Класс cl(Z) в H^{2p}(X, Z) , следовательно, тип (p, p) в том смысле, что его образ в H^{2p}(X, Z) . Рациональные (p, p)-классы называют Ходжа классами. Они образуют группу Файл:Hodge3.gif Гипотеза Ходжа В работе 6, Ходж сформулировал: Гипотеза Ходжа. На проективном неособом алгебраическом многообразии над C, любой Ходжа класс является рациональной линейной комбинацией классов cl(Z) алгебраических циклов. 2.Замечания (I)По теореме Чжоу, на комплексном проективном многообразии, алгебраические циклы такие же, как и замкнутые аналитические подпространства. (II) На проективном неособом многообразии X над С, группы целочисленных линейных комбинаций классов cl(Z) алгебраических циклов совпадает с группой интегральной линейной комбинации продуктов классов Черна алгебраических (что эквивалентно, GAGA: аналитическая) векторных расслоений. Чтобы выразить cl(Z) в терминах классов Черна, это разрешает структурный пучок O_Z конечного комплекса векторных расслоений. Это Черна классов алгебраических циклов имеет место, в основном, потому, что векторных расслоений есть много мероморфные сечения.(That Chern classes are algebraic cycles holds, basically, because vector bundles have plenty of meromorphic sections. Не знаю как перевести) (III), частным случаем (II) является то, что интеграл линейной комбинации классов делителей (= коразмерности 1 цикла) это просто первые классы Черна расслоений. Если Z^+ - Z^- является делителем мероморфного сечения L, c_1(L) = cl(Z^+) - cl(Z^-) . Это является отправной точкой доказательства данного Кодаирой и Спенсером 7 гипотезы Ходжа для H^2 : Класс c \in H^2(X, Z) типа (1, 1) имеет образ 0 в Факторе H^{0, 2} = H^2(X, O) из H^2(X, C) , и длинную точную последовательность когомологий определённую экспоненциальной точной последовательностью Файл:Hodge4.gif показывает, что c первый Черна класс расслоения. (IV)соотношение между алгебраическими циклами и алгебраическими векторными расслоениями являются также основой Атия и Хирцебруха теоремы 2, что гипотеза Ходжа не может провести целое. В Атьи-Хирцебруха спектральной последовательности от когомологий к топологическим K-теориям, Файл:Hodge5.gif в результате фильтрации K^n(X) является по Файл:Hodge6.gif-скелет, в любой триангуляции)). Равносильно, класс c в F^p если для некоторых топологических подпространств Y коразмерности p, c есть образ класса \tilde{c} с поддержкой в Y. Если Z является алгебраическим циклом коразмерности p, разрешение O_Z определяет K-теории класса с поддержкой в Z: c_Z \in K^0(X, X-Z). Его образ в F^p k^0(X) совпадает с классом Z в H^{2p}(X, Z) . Последний, следовательно, в ядре последовательных различий d_r спектральной последовательности. Не известно контрпримеров утверждению, что интеграл (p, p) классов убитый всеми d_r являются неотъемлемой частью линейной комбинации классов cl (Z) . Никто понятия не имеет о том какие классы должны быть эффективными, то есть вида cl (Z) , а не отличные от таких. На многообразии Штейна X, любое топологическое комплексное векторное расслоение может быть дано голоморфной структурой и, по крайней мере для X гомотопического типа конечного CW комплекса, следует, что любой класс в H^{2p}(X, Z) в ядре всех d_r Z-линейное сочетание классов аналитических циклов. (V)предположения в гипотезе Ходжа, что X алгебраические не может быть ослаблено в X является просто Kэлеровым. См. приложение Zucker в 11 для контрпримеров, где X является комплексным тором. (VI) Когда Ходж сформулировал свою гипотезу, он не понял, что это могло иметь место лишь рационально (т.е. после тензорного умножения на Q). Он также предложил дальнейшие гипотезы, характеризующие подпространство H^n(X, Z) , натянутое на изображение когомологий классы с поддержкой в подходящем замкнутом аналитическом подпространстве комплексной коразмерности k . Гротендик заметил, что эта дальнейшая гипотеза тривиально ложна, и дал исправленный вариант её в 5. 3.Промежуточный Якобиан Класс когомологий алгебраических циклов Z коразмерности p имеет естественный лифт на группы J_p (X) , расширение группы классов типа (p, p) в H^{2p}(X, Z) на промежуточный якобиан Файл:Hodge7.gif Это выражает, что классу может быть дано интегральное описание (в сингулярных когомологиях), а также аналитический, как замкнутое (p, p) ток, давая класс гиперкогомологии в H^{2p} подкомплекса Файл:Hodge8.gif голоморфных комплекса де Рама, с пониманием на уровне коцикла о том, почему два является подходящим в H^{2p}(X, C) . "Понимание" означает коцепь в комплексе вычислительных H^*(X, C) , чья кограница это разница между коциклами ближайшими от интегральных, соответственно, аналитических сооружений. Действительно, J_p(X) является гиперкогомологией H^{2p} гомотопического ядра карты разниц Файл:Hodge9.gif В общем, используя, что все алгебраические циклы на X вписываются в счетное число алгебраических семей, проверяется, что подгруппа A_p(X) из J_p(X) , порожденная алгебраическими циклами является расширением счетной группы, ее связная компонента A^0_p(X) , и что для некоторой суб-Ходжа структуры H_{alg} типа {(p-1, p), (p, p-1)} из H^{2p-1}(X), A^0_p(X) является H_{alg_Z} \ H_{alg_C}/ F^p . "Суб-Ходжа структуры"означает подгруппу целочисленной решетки комплексификацией которых является сумма ее пересечения с H^{a, b} . Гипотеза Ходжа (применительно к произведению X и подходящему абелеву разнообразию) прогнозирует, что H_{alg} является крупнейшей суб-Ходжа структурой H^{2p-1}(X) типа {(p - 1, p) (p, p - 1)}. Нет гипотезы способной предсказать, что подгруппа J_p(X) группы A_p(X) есть. Известны случаи, когда A_p(X) / A^0_p(X) имеет бесконечный ранг. См. например, бумаги 9 и ссылки в нем содержатся. Это сделало вообще неприменимыми методы введённые Гриффитсом (см., например, Zucker 11), чтобы доказать гипотезу Ходжа индукцией по размерности X, с помощью карандаша Лефшеца гиперплоских сечений в X. Действительно, метод требует не просто гипотезу Ходжа для гиперплоскости разделах H, но чтобы все J_p(H) происходили от алгебраических циклов. 4.Обнаружение Ходжа классов Пусть (X_s)_{s \in S} -алгебраическое семейство проективных неособых алгебраических многообразий: слоях проективными и гладкое отображение F: X → S. Мы предполагаем, что определяется алгебраическое замыкание \bar{Q} из Q в С. Не существует алгоритма, как известно, решить, является ли данный целочисленный класс когомологий типичный волокна X_0 находится где-то на S типа (p, p). Из гипотезы Ходжа следует, что локус, где это происходит является счетным объединением алгебраических подмногообразий S (известно, см. 4), и определен над \bar{Q} (неизвестный). Гипотеза Ходжа не известна даже в следующих хороших примерах. Пример 1.Для X комплексной размерности N, диагональ Δ из X × X является алгебраическим циклом коразмерности Н. Разложение Ходжа совместимо с Кunneth, Kunneth компоненты Файл:Hodge10.gif (a + b = 2N) cl (Δ) являются Ходжа классами. Пример 2. Если \eta \in H^2(X, Z) является классом когомологии гиперплоского сечения X , повторного продукт чашку Файл:Hodge11.gif является изоморфизмом (жесткий Лефшеца, доказал Ходж. См. IV.6). Пусть Файл:Hodge12.gif класс такой, что обратный изоморфизм (\eta^p)^{-1} есть Файл:Hodge13.gifКласс Файл:Hodge14.gif является классом Ходжа. 5.Мотивы Алгебраические многообразия допускают арсенал теорий когомологий, связанные над С изоморфизмами сравнений. Результирующие структуры на H^*(X, Z) следует рассматривать как аналогичные структурам Ходжа. Примеры: Если X определена над подполем K из C , с алгебраическим замыканием \bar{K} в C , Gal (\bar{K} / K) Действует на Файл:Hodge15.gifи H^*(X,C)=H^*(X, Z) \otimes C имеет естественную K-структуру H_{DR} ( X над K ), совместимый с Фильтрацией Ходжа. Эти теории когомологии приводят к гипотезам параллельным гипотезе Ходжа, определяющим линейную оболочку классов алгебраических циклов. Пример: гипотеза Тэйта 8. Эти гипотезы открыты даже для H^2 . Теория Гротендика мотивов направлена на понимание параллелизма между этими теориями когомологий. Прогресс заблокирован из-за отсутствия методов для построения интересных алгебраических циклов. Если бы циклы из примеров 1 и 2 § 4 были алгебраическими, мотивы Гротендика на C сформировали бы полупростые абелевы категории с тензорным произведением, и были категориями представлений некоторой про-восстановительной групп-схемы. Если алгебраичность этих циклов предполагается, полная гипотеза Ходжа эквивалентна натуральному функтору из категории мотивов к категории структур Ходжа будучи полностью верным. 6.Заменители и ослабленные формы В отчаянии, были предприняты усилия, чтобы найти заменители для гипотеза Ходжа. На абелевых многообразиях, Ходжа классы по крайней мере разделяют многие свойства когомологий классов алгебраических циклов: они "абсолютно Ходжевы" 3, даже "мотивированны" 1. Этого достаточно для некоторых приложений - например, доказательство алгебраических соотношений среди периодов и квази периодов абелевых многообразий предсказывает гипотеза Ходжа 3, но не позволяют редукции по модулю p. Следующие следствия гипотезы Ходжа были бы особенно интересны. Пусть A - абелево многообразие над алгебраическим закрытия F конечного поля F_q . Поднимите A двумя различными способами в характеристику 0, до сложных абелевых многообразий A_1 и A_2 , определенная над \bar{Q} . Выберите Ходжа классы Файл:Hodge14.gif1 и Файл:Hodge14.gif2 на A_1 и A_2 , дополнительных измерений. Интерпретация Файл:Hodge14.gif1 и Файл:Hodge14.gif2 как l-адические когомологии, можно определить число пересечений k сокращения Файл:Hodge14.gif1 и Файл:Hodge14.gif2 над F. Это k - рациональное число? Если бы Файл:Hodge14.gif1 и Файл:Hodge14.gif2 были cl(Z_1) и cl(Z_2) , Z_1 и Z_2 могут быть выбраны определенные над \bar{Q} и k было бы -пересечение числа сокращений Z_1 и Z_2 . Тот же вопрос для числа пересечений сокращений Файл:Hodge14.gif1 над F с классом алгебраических циклов на А. Ссылки #Y. Andr´e, Pour une th´eorie inconditionnelle des motifs, Publ. Math. IHES 83 (1996), 5–49. #M.F. Atiyah and F. Hirzebruch, Analytic cycles on complex manifolds, Topology 1 (1962),25–45. #P. Deligne (r´edig´e par J. L. Brylinski), Cycles de Hodge absolus et p´eriodes des int´egrales desvari´et´es ab´eliennes, M´emoires SMF 2 (1980), 23–33. #P. Deligne, E. Cattani, and A. Kaplan, On the locus of Hodge classes, JAMS 8 (1995), 483–505. # A. Grothendieck, Hodge’s general conjecture is false for trivial reasons, Topology 8 (1969), 299–303. # W.V.D. Hodge, The topological invariants of algebraic varieties, in Proceedings ICM 1950, AMS, Providence, RI, 1952, 181–192. # K. Kodaira and D.C. Spencer, Divisor classes on algebraic varieties, Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 39 (1953), 872–877. # J. Tate, Algebraic cycles and poles of zeta functions, in Arithmetic Algebraic Geometry, Harper and Row, New York, 1965, 93–110. # C. Voisin, The Griﬃths group of a general Calabi–Yau threefold is not ﬁnitely generated, Duke Math. J. 102, 151–186. # A. Weil, Introduction `a l’´etude des vari´et´es kahl´eriennes, Publ. Univ. Nancago VI, Act. Sci. et Ind. 1267, Hermann, Paris, 1958. # S. Zucker, The Hodge conjecture for cubic fourfolds, Comp. Math. 34 (1977), 199–209.